Dark Wing's Storm Cloud
by Ciba
Summary: A crossover with FF7 and DNAngel. CloudxDark in the future. TicentSecond fanfic... ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and storm tension filled the air as a sleek black motorcycle moved rapidity down the dirt road to Midgar. The rider of the motorcycle shifted impatiently and hit the accelerator. _Tifa's gonna kill me. _He thought grimly, keeping his mako-colored eyes on the road. _The first get together in two years and I'm already late. _He swore under his breath at his own stupidity. He had forgotten that Avalanche had planned an anniversary for saving the Planet and, being who he was, he had to make an appearance or Tifa would be very, veryangry with him.

Hearing a clap of thunder, mako eyes flicked to the sky as water droplets started to fall. _Damn it! I'm gonna get wet! _The rider shook his head to get his blond hair out of his eyes. Flashes of thunder illuminated sections of the road beneath the motorcycles tires and reflected in dimmer bands of light off the bike's cowling. _Big storm! _Thought the rider, flinching as another rumble of thunder vibrated through the air. He cast his eyes to the heavens in irritation, _why did it have to rain on a day like this? _He sighed and flicked his bangs out of his eyes again. _I need a haircut. _Looking up again, the rider narrowed his eyes. Something was falling from the sky. It was just a speck, hurtling earthward at an alarming speed. _What!? _Mako eyes widened as he remembered how Jenvoa came to the planet. Without thinking, he revved his engine and turned off the road sharply. Tracking the specks movement, the blond flinched. It was traveling faster than he thought, it was now gathering more speed as it fell. _If it hits at this rate, it's gonna smash smithereens._ The blond thought nervously. As he raced along the ground, the object got closer and closer to the land.

The black motorcycle skidded to a halt and the blond leaped of it, eyes still on the sky. He was almost beneath the object now. _What the hell!?_ He gasped softly, mako eyes widening in shock. The object slammed into the ground with a huge explosion and the blond threw up his arms to shield his face from the dirt and rocks. Coughing, he waved his hands around to clear the air of the dust. Walking carefully forward, mako eyes were still wide as he saw what was lying in the small dip in the ground. It was a human. The first thing that caught the blond's attention was the color of the wild locks that framed a slightly feminine face. The color was purple; the guy's hair was purple. The mako-colored eyes traveling down the boy's body to land on a ghastly wound on his stomach. Blood was soaked into his white button-up shirt and it was nearly torn into unrecognizable rags. Gashes and burses were littered over the boy's exposed flesh and small burns were on his hands and neck.

"Shit." The blond swore. This guy was really torn up. He quickly knelt and

felt for a pulse on the purple-haired boy's wrist. It was slow and weak; the blond could barely feel it. Mako eyes scanned the sky again to check if anything else was coming down; nothing was. He looked to the wounded boy on the ground. _My excuse for being WAY late. _He thought remembering why he was out in the pouring rain.

The blond bent down and scooped the boy up. He blinked in surprise, the boy was so light. _He must be younger than I thought. _Sitting the boy on his motorcycle, the blond swung up behind and adjusted the unconscious form in front of him. The boy fit perfectly under his chin on the motorcycle. _He's really small! _Shaking his head, the blond told himself. _He probably hasn't eaten in a long time. _Looking up at the stormy heavens, mako-blue eyes became curious. _Why was he falling from the sky? _While rain drops leaked out of the black clouds overhead, another cloud sprayed mud as he raced through the storm to Midgar.


	2. Chapter 2

**/// Sorry! It taken quite a long time for me to update, and those who are reading this, you have my apologies/// **

**I forgot to write it down on the first chapter: I DO NOT OWN DNANGEL OR FINAL FANTASY 7 CHARACTERS!!!! (Though I wish I did.)**

**Now I'll start the second chapter of ****Dark Wing's Storm Cloud**

Tifa Lockhart leaned against the window frame and gazed out into the torrent of water. A hand touched her bare shoulder lightly. "Tifa,"

She turned her head and met the scarlet eyes gazing at her gently. "He's not coming, is he?"

The dark haired man shook his head, "He's probably held up by the rain." His other arm snaked around her waist. "Don't worry."

Tifa sighed and rested her forehead on the tall man's chest. "I---."

"Tifa! Where's Cloud?!" Two children ran into the living room and latched onto the young woman's black knee- length skirt. The boy peered around the man's fluttering cape to look out the window. "Vincent?" He asked, switching his gaze to the red and black dressed man.

"He'll probably turn up later, Denzel. Why don't we start taking out all the food?" Tifa asked, trying to distract the young boy from the blonde swordsman.

"Ok!" He said cheerfully, "Come on, Marline!"

Tifa followed the kids out after Vincent squeezed her hand reassuringly. "He'll come, Tifa." He said quietly.

Cid and Barret sat at the bar in Seventh Heaven and grumbled loudly. "Once that spiky- asshole gets here, I'm gonna pound him!" Barret said gruffly, refilling his glass.

Cid snorted and crushed his cigarette in the ashtray in front of him. "Damn kid."

Tifa opened her mouth to argue but was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway. Denzel and Marline jumped up at the same time and ran to the door. Everyone else followed behind the ecstatic children a little slower.

Marline unlocked the door and flung it open. "Cloud!" She was about to hug him along with Denzel when she noticed what he was holding. "Oh!!!"

Tifa's wine- colored eyes widened when she saw the blood dripping down onto the steps outside the door. "Cloud?"

The blonde 23 year- old quickly moved inside out of the rain. "I found him at the side of the road to Midgar." He lied. Cloud didn't think he should tell what really happened to Tifa just yet. The others moved quickly out of his way as he entered the new Seventh Heaven. Cloud ascended the stairs while Tifa, Vincent, and Yuffie trailed behind him.

"Tifa, do you think you could get some bandages?" Cloud never took his eyes off the boy as he laid him on his bed,

"Sure." Tifa turned from the room, "Yuffie come on." The bounce girl followed her out, casting a glance behind her.

Cloud checked the wound again; it wasn't bleeding as heavily now. The Ex-soldier carefully pulled the rags of the shirt off the purple haired boy's chest.

"That wound was made by a curse." Vincent's dark voice made Cloud pause and look over his shoulder.

"A curse?"

Vincent nodded, some of his black mane falling in front of his ruby eyes. "A curse of Angels."

Cloud looked back at the boy passed out on the bed. _That would make sense being that he fell for the sky._ He sighed softly and continued peeling the burnt material off the boy.

Tifa came back in with a first aid kit. She was surprised when she saw Cloud gently undressing the young man. "Cloud, who do you think attacked him?"

Cloud watched the boy's eye lids flutter. "An angel."

Yuffie laughed, "You're weird Cloud, there's no such thing as angels!"

Suddenly the boy howled in pain and tried to jump up. Cloud grabbed him and pinned him down. Foreign words spouted from the boy's mouth and his eyes flashed open. Dark violet eyes darted around franticly, before resting on Clouds face. He snarled, and tried to sink his teeth into the older man.

Tifa and Yuffie sprang forward to help Cloud hold him down as he lashed. Finally, the boy lost consciousness as fell limp. "Holy shit, he's crazy!" Yuffie shouted.

"No," Cloud pulled away from the bed and massaged his arms. "He though I was someone else." He looked at the two women and Vincent. "He said the name 'Krad' several times while he was yelling."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Wing's Storm Cloud**

CHAPTER THREE

Cloud was at the bar eating leftovers for his dinner when he was confronted by everyone. "Who is that Cloud?" Tifa asked him.

Cloud sighed, "I don't know. I found him on the side of the road to Midgar."

"And you just decided to bring him home, huh spiky ass?" Cid cut in snidely, smirking with a cigarette in him mouth.

Cloud narrowed his eyes at the pilot. "Watch you mouth Cid." He said quietly. "He reminded me of Zack, to tell the truth." Everyone had heard him speak of the Soldier that helped him through his training to become a Soldier.

"Is that the only reas—" Yuffie's hyper-active question was cut short by a yell coming from upstairs. Cloud was on his feet and racing up the stairs with Vincent on his heals by the time everyone started to recover from the shock of the scream.

Bursting into the room, Cloud was suddenly slammed into the wall by the lethal body of the teen he had found. The man snarled something in the same foreign language as before.

"I-- don't under--stand!" Cloud rasped fighting the strong hold on his neck, but to no avail.

The teen hissed and slammed Cloud back into the wall again. His previously purple eyes were now a deep black with red sparks in them.

Cloud heard the name 'Krad' again as his vision began to darken around the edges. Painfully, Cloud rasped again. "I'm--not--Krad,--my name--is—Cloud!"

Suddenly the pressure on his throat vanished, and Cloud would have fallen if not for the teen's body still pinning him to the wall. Cloud dragged in breaths through his half crushed windpipe. He coughed violently, and pulled in another shaky breath.

"You speak English?" Came a hoarse whisper right in front of his face. Cloud looked up and met the now lighter purple eyes of the teen. Not trusting himself to speak, Cloud nodded. The blonde yelped the teen leaned in closer to him. He whispered something in his language. Then gently dropped Cloud to the floor; he didn't say anything for a moment.

In that moment, Cloud notice a shimmering shield around them. _Materia?_ He thought woozily. Vincent and the others were on the other side of the barrier looking helplessly at him and the teen.

"Who is Krad?" Cloud asked the teen carefully standing.

The violet teen's eyes slid back to him. "The bastard who killed my partner." He growled, clenching his fists.

Cloud nodded, still a little breathless. "He gave you those wounds?"

The male's head jerked up and his eye's narrowed. He touched his shoulder where clean white bandages were wrapped around him. "Yes." He said, tight lipped.

"I know the feeling, trust me."

The teen's eyes ran up and down Cloud's body. "I don't know who you are."

Cloud held out a hand. "Cloud Strife."

The teen hesitated, then lowered the shield around them, causing the group at the door to tumble forward slightly. He took the offered hand, "Dark Niwa."

THERE IT IS, THE THRID CHAPY OF THIS STORY…. Enjoy and R an' R please 8D


End file.
